


Play My Music

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Charlie Bradbury & Jack Kline Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, POV Charlie Bradbury, POV Third Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: All Charlie wanted to do was play her music. Was that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Play My Music

**Author's Note:**

> Song title by The Jonas Brothers. Came up with this fic completely by accident. Seriously. All I was doing was thinking about music, then thought of Charlie, which led to this.
> 
> I ain't even sorry. 😂😂💁♀️🤷♀️

All Charlie wanted to do was listen to her music in the bunker, but noooo. No, she couldn't have peace, quiet, and fun with her favorite songs for two whole minutes without walking into a room to see her friends making out.

She caught Dean and Cas in the DeanCave, wildly making out while _Tombstone_ was playing on the TV. Thankfully, they didn't see her. Bug-eyed and blushing in embarrassment at catching them in a private moment, she hurried back out of the room. 

She didn't have any luck in the library either, because Sam, Gabe, Rowena and Eileen were in there. And they were all heavily kissing. No, more like literally swapping spit. Lore books strewn everywhere around them and completely forgotten about.

Shuddering, Charlie power-walked back out. 

Maybe she should try the bunker's gym? Yeah, good idea. 

...Okaaayyy, nope! Abort mission! Repeat: Abort mission! Crowley and Bobby were also in a major lip-lock. But, they were also lifting weights. At the same time. Dang it!

_Alright, Bradbury, let's think optimistically and try somewhere else_ , she thought as she rolled back her shoulders and spun around on her heel. 

There had to be somewhere in this building that had no couple(s) in it!

...Aaand, she was wrong again. Because Adam Milligan and the Archangel Michael (who obtained his own body), were also in the middle of a smooch in the garage. 

Huffing silently to herself, she fumed. Was there seriously no safe space in the bunker that was completely lovey-dovey couple-free?! 

...Wait. Maybe the kitchen-slash-dining area was free of sickeningly-sweethearts? 

Charlie crossed her fingers and prayed to literally anyone but Chuck who would listen. 

Mercifully, the kitchen-dining area was free of couples. There was someone already there, though. Jack Kline. And he was happily munching on some Crunch Cookie Crunch cereal, right from the box. 

Charlie smiled softly at his child-like innocence, then spoke. "Hey, Jack." She playfully ruffled up his hair.

Jack grinned. "Charlie! Hi! Would you like some Crunch Cookie Crunch?"

Her own smile widened. "Sure! You wanna listen to my music with me while we eat?"

Jack nodded with puppy-like enthusiasm. Charlie giggled and inwardly sighed with relief.

Finally, she had somewhere to play her music. And with no hardcore loved-up couples around! 

Don't get her wrong, she was happy for all the couples in the bunker.

But sometimes, a woman just wanted to play her music. 


End file.
